mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Amanda Winn-Lee
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor, Writer, Director | spouse = Jaxon Lee | parents = Rodger Winn, Patricia Winn | children = Nicholas Lee | credits = Mimiru in .hack//SIGN Rei Ayanami in Neon Genesis Evangelion | website = }} Amanda Beth Winn-Lee (born on November 14, 1972 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, writer and ADR director who works mainly on anime dubs. She was the voice of Mimiru in .hack//SIGN, Rally Vincent in Gunsmith Cats, Yohko Mano in Devil Hunter Yohko, Momiji Kushinada in Blue Seed, and was featured most notably as Rei Ayanami of Neon Genesis Evangelion fame. Aside from voice work she quite often handles production, ADR direction, and the scripting of various projects for her dubbing company Gaijin Productions, LLC. She has also been credited as Amanda Winn, before she was married. She can also be heard in the commentary for the Region 1 The End of Evangelion DVD along with fellow voice actors Taliesin Jaffe and husband/Gaijin co-owner Jason C. Lee. Expanding on her anime work, Winn-Lee also provided the voice of Konoko, the protagonist of the Bungie Studios video game Oni. Winn-Lee served as ADR director, dub script writer, and producer for the English versions of The End of Evangelion and Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. She also directed and performed leading roles in the English versions of Dead Leaves and the Read or Die OVA. She had been working with ADV Films for years before she moved out to create Gaijin Productions.Ohayocon - Charity Roast - 2004 - A Fan's View Amanda and Jason Lee's son, Nicholas Lee, was born in November 2004. Her son was soon discovered to have infant leukemia, requiring extensive treatment before he was one year old. Amanda and Jason were not involved in any new projects for several years, because they were caring for their son. However, by November 2008, Nicholas has been cancer-free for three years, which is the benchmark for doctors that his odds of cancer recurrence are virtually non-existent.http://groups.yahoo.com/group/tiffanygrantfanclub/message/5945 It was suggested by Spike Spencer (her friend as well as fellow voice actor) at Nan Desu Kan 2007 that she was interested in reprising her role(s) in the upcoming Rebuild of Evangelion films. However, in May 2009, North American anime distributor Funimation announced that the role of Rei for the first film Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone would be voiced by Brina Palencia.Evangelion: 1.0's English Dub Cast Announced Filmography Anime voices * .hack//Intermezzo - Mimiru * .hack//SIGN - Mimiru * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Magi * .hack//Unison - Mimiru * Battle Angel - Gally * Blue Seed - Momiji Fujimiya, Kaede Kunikida * Burn Up! - Reimi * Burn Up W, Burn Up Excess - Rio Kinezone * Dead Leaves - Pandy * Devil Hunter Yohko - Yohko Mano, Ayako Mano * Dragon Half - Princess Vina * Ellcia - Crystel * F3 - Hiroe Ogawa (Soft Cel dub, credited as Helen Bed) * Geneshaft - Mika Seido * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Kurutan * Golden Boy - Girl A, Producer * Gunsmith Cats - Rally Vincent * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Rei Ayanami, Pen Pen, Yui Ikari (movies only), additional voices (also English ADR director and scriptwriter) * Plastic Little - Titaniva Mu Koshigaya * Read or Die (OVA) - Nancy "Miss Deep" Makuhari (also director of the OAV for the U.S. Version) * Spriggan - Flight Attendant * Sukeban Deka - Saki Asamiya * Super Atragan - Annette Video Game Roles * .hack//Quarantine - Mimiru * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Casi (uncredited) * Disgaea: Hour Of Darkness - Etna * Enchanted Arms - Karin * Heavy Gear II - Pinter, O'Neill * Luminous Arc - Lucia * Oni - Konoko * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment - Ulala * Star Trek: Elite Force II - Kleeya * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Argilla * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Argilla * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Yukiko Amagi * Soul Nomad and the World Eaters - Danette * Tail Concerto - Alicia Pris * Thousand Arms - Sodina Donfried * Trauma Team - Maria Torres References External links * * * http://www.ex.org/2.5/12-news_winn.html Category:1972 births Category:American television directors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas ja:アマンダ・ウィン＝リー